Lone Demon
by Darrius.Sama
Summary: A wicked guy come's to Konaha and that's about it


Darrius : Wow this is going to feature meh new character.

Pey : WHAT NEW CHARACTER!? -Start's to cry- You made a new character without meh?

Darrius : Well I was gone and I got bored sowwy Pey-Day

Pey : DON'T CALL ME THAT DAMNIT!! -Stomp's off-

Darrius : Sorry guy's I guess she's on her period -Shrug's- Women are so troublesome aren't they Shikamaru?

Shikamaru : zzZZzzZZzzzzZzzz...

Darrius : Mutter's "Lazy bastard" -.-

Disclaimer : I own nothing except Jin Mitsarashi and Kanna Sitanagi.

Chapter 1: The Wait Jin sat there leaning his back against the tree , his brown hair and dark blue eyes shimmerd in the moonlight. He looked over at a compound-for the Anbu and their families , he saw a young girl staring at him with the utmost curiosity.  
He just shrugged it off, as if he cared for anyone or anything that stared at him , he had half the mind to go into the compound and slay them all.But he swore never to leave his post only for when he has to.He was waiting for him,  
waiting for the one named : Sasuke Uchiha , He swore to him he would kill him just for looking at him the wrong way at Orochimaru's hideout.

"Damnit he's taking too long." Jin said staring coldly at the full moon.

He kicked at the bark of the tree as he stretched out glaring back toward's the Anbu compound, it irked him the way that girl just stared at him as if he was a threat to the village-but then again he could destroy the entire village in a single day if he wanted too.

"F-father there's a young boy outside near the entrance of our compund, he must be very cold, I would like to take him a-a b-blanket if I may?" The girl was very scared of her father as she just bowed at his feet at her request.

"Do as you wish Kanna, just beware of this stranger and remember to stay on guard." Her father was very pleased and was worried about why his own daughter feared him so much.

"Thank you father." Kanna quickly rushed out of the compound with a blanket in one hand and a couple of rice balls.

She reached the gate when she saw the boy sitting in the tree relaxed as if it was in the middle of summer.

"H-hello there, I'm Kanna Sitanagi," She was very straight forward with telling him her name-like he really cared about it though.

"May I have your name?"

He looked at her with the most hatred-filled eye's in all the world, he stared at her and took notice to her figure, blue hair, blue eyes and she wore the armor of an Anbu Captain.

"What do you want girl?" His voice was full of vemon as he stared at her menacingly.

"I just brought you a blanket and a c-couple rice balls, I was kinda worried you would freeze or starve out here so I brought you these thing's" she spoke back without a hint of fear in her voice-even though he could see it in her eyes, she was really deceptive.

"I need nothing from you or your household." He quickly shot back at her as his eye's changed into a dark black color with a small blackish grey tomoes in the middle.She quickly realized that he had no puples and that his eye's resembled that of the Sharingan and the Byakugan.

She was frozen in place, and when she was finally able to turn and run he fell out of the tree.Quickly, on instinct rather than anyt-  
hing else she jumped into the air and caught him.

"Are you ok?" She was so worried about the boy, she knew by just looking at him that he must have been in alot of battles, he had 9 weapon pouches, and when she looked at his wrist he had weapon summoning seal's on them both.  
She quickly got up and ran back into the compound jumping over the huge wall that seperated it from the rest of the world.

"Help help!!" She was yelling at the top of her lung's for the boy she held in her arm's was very cold and he had been shivering severly.

At once the Medical Nin took the boy from her arm's and took him into the emergency room. They checked his pulse and figured he was was alive.They gave him some herbal medicine that should wake him up.After a few minutes they called Kanna into the room to watch over him.He soon begin to wake and as he did his eye's were a dark blue with black slit in the middle of them.As soon as the nurse walk-  
ed in and saw him she ran out.  
"She brought the demon here!Kanna has betrayed the village, she has brought that demon here!" She was yelling franticly.

Kanna slowly turned and looked into Jin's eye's as the slit started to return into a small pupil, but when she saw this she was startled for she had seen no pupil out in the wood's and their his eye's were black, not blue.She was terribly confused.When she heard an alarm go off she knew right then she had to get both of themselves out of the compound A.S.A.P.

"Damnit" He muttered as he pulled himself off the operating table,he stood there Staring at the girl who probally just saved his life "Quickly come with me!" She grabbed his hand and led him through the hall of the compound toward's the exit.

"Stop right there Kanna!"

She turned around to look, it was of course her father with an entire squad of Anbu at his rear.

"You must give that boy to us this instant!" He shouted at her with a coldness that had only been heard by his enemies.

"Why father, he hasn't done anything wrong?!" She replied.

"He is the demon that destroyed the Village Hidden In The Clouds!"

She looked back at Jin who just stood there with a smug grin on his face.

"So if you know about me,why try and stop me, when I can slay you all without even having to use not two attacks?" He was practically laughing.

"So you did slay those people?" Kanna was really doubting helping this man, but it was he who defeated one of Leaf's greatest enemies.

He just looked at her with a huge smirk on his face as his eye's went a pure dark color.

"Shadow Byakugan!" He yelled as he rushed at the Anbu.

He struck two of them in both their leg's paralyzing them both as he quickly dodged a kunai that flew his way.Kanna just stood there.  
He was standing before her easily defeating the Anbu, but yet if he was a true demon why not just slay them quickly instead of just paral-  
yzing them? He struck another Anbu in the arm making him drop the kunai he was holding and then kicked him away with his left leg with his right leg he pushed up and jumped over another opposing anbu.

"This has been very fun. Only one thing your too weak to be great opponents!" He yelled at them.

He then rushed behind the last 6 remaining Anbu Nin and kicked them all away knocking them all un-concious.

"Stop looking down on us you brat!" Kanna's father just stood there, for he was the last nin standing.

"Listen old man, I don't want to have to kill you but if you try to kill me again I will have no choice." Jin spat back at him.

"J-jin, if your really a demon, why not just kill us all off?" Kanna was completley deppressed, her only "friend" was now the most dangerous and most wanted murderer in all of the five countries.

"Wanna come with me, and see how I alway's spend my day's? I will prove to you all that I have changed my way's" He walked past her and out of the door.She fell on her knee's crying.

"Daughter...you let that demon boy in here...you betrayed us you wench go your banned from the village.  
.She raced into her room and packed only two set's of clothes and enough scroll's and weapon's to fight her own "small army" then she quickly said her goodbyes and raced out of the compound looking for the boy whom she had befriended.

He was already in the tree, once he was from the beginning.He was just sitting there looking out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of pink,  
orange, and blue.The only people he knew from this pathetic village who worn pink and orange, were Sakura Haruno and that baka Naruto Uzamaki.  
He had to really think about who worn blue, which was mostly a handful of Nin in the village.

"Sasuke why did you bring that stupid snake with you it's annoying!"

He heard the yell and instantly dropped from the tree.

"There you are Jin." Kanna said as she smiled a little at him.

"Get lost, you would be in my way in my fight."

"What fight?"

"The one between Sasuke and me."

"Wait, Sasuke's here!?" She was about to hypervenlate when she saw his evil smirk.He just turned and ran off in the direction he heard the yelling come from.

"Wait Jin!" She quickly caught up to him but as soon as she did he increased his speed and in an instant was gone from sight.

"He's really fast." She stopped, and rested on one of the many tree's in the forest.

"Stop yelling at Sasuke Naruto! That snake is like Akamaru, a friend and a ninja ally!" Sakura said pissed as she ran passed Naruto and beside Sasuke.He just glared at her, for she was still annoying as hell.

"Do you sense that?" Sasuke looked around nervously as he felt the sudden immense chakra grow near them.

"Sense what Sasuke?"Sakura said batting her eye's at him.And with those words Jin flew by them sending both Naruto and Sakura flying into the trees.

"Took you long enough Sasuke." He glared at him as Sasuke stepped back looking like a frightend child.

"J-jin what are you doing here?" He was so nervous about the newcommers arival.

"Sasuke, who is he?" Sakura asked as she jumped back at Sasuke's side."

"A very powerful shinobi, stronger than all of the Akatsuki and the three Sanin."

"Say what!?" Naruto was wiggin out about what he just heard.

"So he's that strong Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a big grin on his face.

"Yes I am, so move aside.Sasuke you said you would kill me before ever returning back here, you liar."

"Fine then Naruto, Sakura leave us, he may kill us all."

"No we're gonna help" Naruto and Sakura said in unison.

"Fine, the more prey the more fun." Jin glared at them with a smug grin.


End file.
